1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a torque converter device used in automobiles and others, and more particularly, to a torque converter device having a friction clutch attached to the output portion of a torque converter with a directly coupled clutch for a semiautomatic type or fully automatic type vehicle and disposed at the input side of a synchromesh type speed change gear or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior hereto in the torque converter device of the type mentioned above, the input block of a torque converter, with a directly coupled clutch, is coupled with the engine, and the output shaft of the torque converter is coupled with the input block of the synchromesh speed change gear by way of an output side friction clutch (an output clutch).
In such structure, when the vehicle starts up, a smooth starting action is realized by the torque converter, and by operating the directly coupled the output clutch while traveling, it is possible to operate in a state of high transmission efficiency, when changing the speed (changing the speed while traveling or changing over the speed change gear when stopping), a smooth speed change operation is effected by temporarily disengaging the output clutch.
In the conventional structure, however, the output clutch is a dry single-disc clutch, and is disposed between the torque converter and the speed change gear and arranged in the axial direction. The following problems are involved
In the dry clutch, because the outside diameter is large, the entire torque converter device becomes larger in size. Moreover, because the torque converter, output clutch and speed change gear are arranged axially in a row, the axial length of the entire device becomes extended. Further, in the dry clutch, when used for a long time, the friction facing becomes worn and must be replaced.
The present invention is intended to solve these problems.